Emerging Darkness
by hammierox
Summary: SpiritClan is crumbling, and the clans are being destroyed from the inside. The Dark Forest is now a bigger threat than ever before. With all the chaos going on, is it possible that four cats, meant to be enemies, can possibly team up and save the clans? (AU, parody)


**A/N: So, this is a collab with two of my besties, who are going to be known as Chimp and Aqua. Yeah. So anyway, they did a lot of this as well, so yeah.**

**This is a _PARODY_, so it will be sort of confusing- here are some things we changed- StarClan is SpiritClan, instead of ending in _star_ leaders' names end in light. The four clans are EmberClan, StreamClan, BreezeClan, and MoonClan.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A silver cat sat in place on a mossy rock in the center of a silvery clearing. It seemed that the she-cat was frozen in place, not a single muscle was moving. Yet, her teeth were bared, her mouth open in a snarl, and her fur was bristling on her back. She was openly growling at the fog in the edge of the clearing, though no cat was there.

However, there was a reason behind the cat's anxiety. The edge of the seemingly endless clearing was rapidly crumbling, as if some invisible force was pounding it to dust. The cat remained still, as if stuck to the boulder she was clawing at.

The crumbling came to a stop a few steps away from Frostpelt. The cat exhaled in relief, looking for a way out.

However, as fast as it had stopped, the crumbling restarted. Frostpelt yowled wildly, grasping on the boulder as a makeshift pawhold. However, in seconds, the boulder itself crumbled, leaving the silver cat to drown in the endless darkness.

A single cry was echoed through the empty darkness- "Help!"

* * *

A group of cats were gathered in a circle, in a vast, starry forest. A muscular silver tom was sitting in the front, his dark blue eyes scouring his companions. He rested his stony gaze on a single tortoiseshell cat to his side.

"What was it you called us here for, Mousepelt?" he asked.

She looked back with a frosty gaze of her own. "We medicine cats have all had a collection of visions, all different, yet connected in a way we have not figured out yet. There have also been rumours of SpiritClan cats disappearing- and parts of SpiritClan itself falling into a neverending abyss. These are important matters to discuss, whether we talk about SpiritClan failing or ways to save it. I believed it was quite important, Riverlight." She bowed her head respectively to the silver warrior.

Another cat piped up, Snowpaw, who was still an apprentice. "I can't find Frostpelt anywhere…"

"That's true…" Riverlight murmured. To be honest, he _hadn't _seen his brother in a while…

Mousepelt continued. "These visions are all of the same event, but in different perspectives."

Riverlight narrowed his eyes. "Alright, explain them."

Mousepelt exhaled. "We were all in this dark, starry clearing that almost looked like SpiritClan, but it was a lot less...starry. It was murky and dark, and the stars that lit it up were dull and empty. There was this huge battle, groups that were far too large to have been clans. On one side were cats that were most certainly alive, while the other side were cats whose hearts have been tainted with darkness." She shook her head sadly at the ground, then continued. "Suddenly, four golden lights fill the air. They glow bright in the sky, before they dim out. When the light disappears, so do our visions."

Riverlight fidgeted. "Well, what was this 'perspective' you medicine cats had?"

Mousepelt shuddered visibly. "We were the cats."

"Which cats?" Riverlight asked, his voice edged with suspicion.

Mousepelt looked up at him with wide, horror-filled eyes. "We were the cats on the dark side."

Riverlight was still eyeing her. "Why is this such bad news?"

"We were really us, in body. We weren't in the minds of other cats…"

Suddenly, a loud rumble filled the air. The group scattered yowling loudly with anxious expressions.

The misty land they were standing on cracked in to, separating the worried group of cats.

Riverlight looked up at Mousepelt, his expression one of terrible fear.

"It's happening."

**PS For my _Conceal, Don't Feel, __Frozen Fractals, _and _The Road Not Taken _readers- I will be updating SOON.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**...oh, and, reviews are always appreciated! ;)**

**-hammierox, Chimp, and Aqua**


End file.
